Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{15pq}{25q^2 + 5q} + \dfrac{20pq + 15q}{25q^2 + 5q}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{15pq + 20pq + 15q}{25q^2 + 5q}$ $k = \dfrac{35pq + 15q}{25q^2 + 5q}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $5q$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{7p + 3}{5q + 1}$